1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical measuring tape devices used generally in the construction field. In particular, a retaining adapter of the present invention is slidably fitted over the housing of a mechanical measuring tape device having a locking slide button and a belt clip. The retaining adapter for the mechanical measuring tape device provides a wider range of options for the construction worker in facilitating the measurement of various construction projects and objects. Moreover, in some measuring tasks which extend beyond the physical manual reach of a construction worker, the use of the retaining adapter for the mechanical measuring tape device enables the construction worker to accomplish these tasks with ease. The retaining adapter has a holding and securement portion which enables the measuring tape device housing to be fixed at one end of an object to be measured and the measuring tape itself to be pulled along a part or the whole length of the object by a single construction worker while the locking mechanism of the tape is in the locked position.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several mechanical measuring tape devices known in the art which have some means to secure or hold a measuring tape housing at one desired part of an object to be measured. The Moll U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,578 discloses a measuring tape having a housing with an apertured tab extending from a side of the housing at the opposite end of the housing from which the tape is reeled. Moll teaches that the housing may be hung on a wall by driving a nail or the like through the apertured tab and then extending the tape as far as is required. Another measuring tape device is disclosed in the King U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,969 wherein the housing for the measuring tape has a tape tensioning mechanism attached to the bottom of the tape housing which mechanism includes a ring shaped anchor whereby the housing can be fixed to an object to be measured by means of a nail. The Martin U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,235 discloses a bracket attached to a measuring tape housing wherein the bracket has protrusions which form indentations marking the measured location when the bracket is forced against the surface of a wall.